Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: OneShots for all
by PikaPowerX10
Summary: The series of random OneShots somehow. If this gets more view, I promise you guys will get more random characters.
1. Dual Turnabout

I can't really crossover everything, so I just put it in Phoenix Wright Category.

OBJECTION! I don't own Phoenix Wright or Sonic, or Bomberman in this specific chapter. This is just a parody, thus never happened whatsoever.

-The Dual Turnabout-

"Court is now in session for the defendant, Ivo Robotnik," said Judge.

"The Defense is ready, your honor," said Phoenix Wright.

"The prosecution is ready," said Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, are we prosecutors?" asked Tails.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Your opening statement please," said Judge.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Ahem." Sonic takes out paper and slaps it. "The defendant is accused of theft. He stole a Cart of Tacos."

"Ok, send in your first witness," said Judge.

...

Detective IQueve walks in. "Hello. Here's the Autopsy results from the-"

"Um... This is a theft trial," said Judge.

"Oh... This must be for a different case. Woops!"

IQueve tries to reach into her bag. She tried so hard... Then she found it.

"Ok... So here's the pictures of-"

Suddenly IQueve suddenly saw Bomberman take the autopsy report. "Sorry... But I need this for the case next door."

"That's no excuse for- wait, Next door?"

"There's a case that someone murdered the Resort Owner."

"HOLD IT!"

Phoenix slams the table. "We were told that the items stolen were from the Resort!"

"So the two cases ARE related after all. TAKE THAT!"

Bomberman points a finger at IQueve.

...

"So, now the two cases are combined... But this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Judge.

-Autopsy Report added to Courtroom Record-

Autopsy Report: Died at 0630. Stabbed in the Leg.

-Pictures added to Courtroom Record-

Pictures: One of the case being guarded by pillows. The other holds someone with a plunger in his face.

Phoenix and Bomberman were standing next to each other. Sonic and Tails stood next to Winston Payne. A judge with a full head of hair sat next to the original judge.

"Judges... Judge and Baker?" asked Baker.

"Yeah, they named me Judge on purpose," said Judge.

"We even have a double gallery..." spoke Phoenix. "Wow, this trial is getting weird before the first Cross Examination."

TESTIMONY

-The Theft Murder-

"As Ivo Robotnik walked in, the Case was protected by lasers."

"A group of guests heard an alarm."

"As time passes by, Ivo stabs the Victim."

"Amazingly, the items stolen were gone."

"Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes secretly eat Tofu Pancakes."

...

"Umm, ok... So-" started Baker, then Judge just speaks. "You realize that the Detective added in a comment about Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes eating Tofu Pancakes... Right?"

"Trust me, this detective is secretly hiding in gossip."

"Whatever. Your Cross Examination please, Mr. Wright and Mr. White."

-Cross Examination-

"As Ivo Robotnik walked in, the case was protected by lasers."

-present Pictures-

"OBJECTION!" "OBJECTION!"

Bomberman beat Phoenix to the Objection. "You say the case was protected, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it wasn't guarded with lasers. It was guarded with... THE PILLOWS!"

"WHAT?!"

"OBJECTION!"

Payne shoves Sonic and Tails away. "WHY WERE PILLOWS USED?!"

"... I have no idea, the owner could answer that."

"HOLD IT!"

-RANDOM FLASH AT PHOENIX-

-RANDOM FLASH AT JUDGES-

-RANDOM FLASHES AT PROSECUTION-

-FLASHES AT WITNESS STAND-

"... Indeed I can."

The owner stood at the stand. -play Cornered theme, Dual Destinies (because it's a dual trial.).-

"WHAT" -Phoenix

"THE" -Payne

"CRAP?!" -Judges

"THEN WHAT WAS THIS AUTOPSY REPORT FOR?!" IQueve shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Bomberman.

And somehow a person in the gallery gets up and points a gun at everyone. "I WAS TOLD TO DO THIS BY MY FORTUNE TELLER IF THIS HAPPENED!"

He randomly fired, and Bomberman threw a bomb up there. The guy was caught.

Suddenly everyone screams, for a werewolf comes in. Apollo came in and threw a Tofu Pancake at it. It ate it, and turned into a bunny.

Suddenly, Bomberman Black came in with a Vampire as a ride. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"!"

"Guess what... I'm back from prison. NOW I WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE IN 3..."

Athena came in.

"2..."

She aimed the snickers bar.

"1..."

She threw it.

"0! Now-"

And it was a perfect shot. Black Bomberman suddenly turned into a fish.

"... Sorry, that was my pet fish. I forgot to feed him," said Black Bomberman, who stood up while that happened.

Phoenix just stood there. He had no idea what just happened, so he's staying silent.

"Anyway..." started Bomberman, then remembered. "Oh right, IQueve sneaked in a comment in her testimony about you two."

"What?" asked Athena.

"Yeah, Apollo and Athena secretly eat Tofu Pancakes."

Phoenix suddenly noticed what Bomberman was about to say next.

"Well... Hopefully the Pancakes will help. Of course..." Bomberman stated, then he whispered to Phoenix. "Psst... Which one was Apollo again? I'm sort of convinced it's the person in yellow."

Phoenix just lowered himself, then points at Red.

"Well, of course THAT guy... No wait, that guy..."

He pointed at Athena first. Everyone did a "..." Because of that.

"... What was I saying again?"

Phoenix just ducked.

"... Let's just get back to the trial..."

"Remember. We declared that the Owner wasn't dead."

"Oh, that was my twin. Sadly, he was wandering because he lost something."

"HOLD IT!"

The Twin ran up to the Stand.

"What...?!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Wow, everyone forgot I was here! Yay!" exclaimed Baker. "I'll just go out for a stroll if you don't mind."

"I'm his twin, and I was looking for the GUN my brother stole."

"NO! I DONT HAZ GUN!"

"... Um, did anyone else notice the Cornered music still playing?" asked Payne.

"Eh. I think it should keep going," said Sonic, who was going back into the bench.

"So... Is there a triplet?"

"HOLD IT!"

And 57... Quinseptdecaduples... Came.

"WHAT?! THERE'S A HEXDECADUPLET?!" yelled Bomberman.

"Oh, that one was killed."

"Uh, let's see..."

And suddenly Robotnik comes in, trying to stop Metal Sonic from stealing the Taco Stand.

"CASE CLOSED IT WAS METAL SONIC IVO ROBOTNIK IS NOT GUILTY RUN!"

And Courtroom 4 exploded... Again. EVERYONE got out this time.

Phoenix just stared at the crowd of Quinseptdecaduplets.

Next Chapter: Zee Turnabout.


	2. Zee Turnabout, introduction

Phoenix, waiting for Apollo to finish hair styling, decided to watch the news.

-few minutes later...-

"And the kittens made it out safely of the burning building."

"Wow! L-lucky kittens!" exclaimed Phoenix, in tears.

"Aw, Daddy! You like kittens!"

Phoenix turned around to see Trucy.

"Wha-How long have you been standing there...?"

"Long enough to film that news story and your reaction!" exclaimed Trucy.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Phoenix chased Trucy, while laughing.

"And now, for breaking news."

Apollo sat down on the couch. Athena just looked at the TV.

"Lately, there was a surrounding of police."

"Glad it's not "Fulbright" anymore, am I right?" Asked Athena.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Detective Gumshoe, as a newly re-applied and re-assigned detective, why is a crowd of police officers surrounding the Museum?"

"Huh? Gumshoe?"

Phoenix looked at the screen. Trucy decided to look too, forgetting that she was being chased for filming Phoenix watching a kitten news segment.

"Well, you see... In the France exhibit... The Rich tourist that was visiting... Please cover your children's ears, because you might be forever scared, kids."

Apollo reached for Trucy's ears, but Athena stopped him. "She saw many murder cases before. Whatever this is, she won't be frightened by it at all."

"You see... Someone released a lion, which mauled the tourist. Oh, and saw the tourist completely "uncovered" except for his boxers. Shall I show the picture?"

"Now, Apollo. Cover her eyes."

Apollo held his hands over Trucy's eyes.

"Sure!"

"Oh no!"

Athena covered Apollo's eyes, with Phoenix covering Athena's, with Trucy covering Phoenix's eyes.

After a while, they all let go... But Trucy let go first, before that happened. Phoenix cried out, "NOT YET!"

Phoenix covered his eyes, then Athena's eyes turned red. She covered her eyes. Apollo's covering his eyes right away, and Trucy got covered by Phoenix's coat.

Then, the picture went away.

"Phew! That was WAY too close."

"You're kidding, right?! Speak for yourself!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"Yeah! My eyes won't stop burning!" exclaimed Athena.

"Huh... We should get over the-"

"I'm on it!"

Bomberman suddenly rushed in. "What are we going to do?"

Phoenix told Bomberman that he takes a different case.

"Why?!"

"Well, this incident seems weird. You are too new for this... And too young."

"Oh..."

Bomberman walked out.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. I have to take a different case also."

Apollo told Phoenix about a case showing who threw a rock at the lead singer of The Ladybugs. It was not a murder case, for the injured Lead Singer is the victim, and will be standing in the prosecution side.

"Yeah, Boss... I have to take a new case too."

Athena told Phoenix about a case showing who shot a rocket at the Pillow factory. 100 Million Dollars of pillows were set on fire, and they wanted to know who did it.

"Sorry, Daddy. I have to go to school."

Trucy told Phoenix about that they were learning their algebra.

"And... I have no one else to help."

And for some reason Maya crashed into the window, and slid down. From a distance, you could see Franziska whipping a cannon. The cannonballs were missing.

"Ok... I soon have to just... Run..."

Phoenix ran out.

Phoenix was running to the detention center.

"I made it!"

"Gee... You could have just taken the bus."

Phoenix turned to see Maya behind him. "Oh... Uh..."

"So, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, right Nick?"

"Yeah..."

"Say, where's Trucy? I was launched to suprised her for a birthday ambush!"

"Uh, Maya... She's at school."

"Oh... What about Apollo?"

"Case about rock and The Ladybugs."

"Athena?"

"Case involving a Rocket Launcher and a pillow factory."

"Bomberman?"

"Declined him. He was still young. Oh, and this case... The victim..."

Phoenix whispered everything.

"Oh, I see... Wait, on the news, how did it happen?"

Phoenix told about what happened.

"Oh! Well... Did Pearl come?"

"Uh... How? Because I did not see her..."

And suddenly Pearl was launched. Phoenix and Maya caught her.

"Th-that is a weird way to travel, Mystic Maya..."

"Pearl, it was just for a birthday surprise for Trucy. Why did you launch into the Detention Center?"

"Oh, because I thought Trucy was with Nick!"

"Ok..."

Phoenix suddenly just walks away. Obviously the case has just been solved. The Lion did it. But one question-who's Lion is it?

To be continued.


	3. Zee Turnabout, Part 1-Investigation

-Detention Center-

-December 12, 9 AM-

Phoenix was about to walk out, when a Lion walked up to the glass.

"ROAR!"

"Gah!"

Phoenix Wright was frozen in place. His feet were numb.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR...!"

Phoenix thought this was a long shot, but he presented his attorney's badge.

"Roar... Please help me!"

Phoenix just swore he heard that lion talk.

"Help...! I'm not the one who killed that tourist!"

Phoenix just blinked.

"Please... You have to believe me!"

"Nick!"

Maya and Pearl rushed in.

"We just swore we heard a roar!"

"Yeah, that was me!"

Maya and Pearl looked towards the glass... and saw a Lion.

"Gah!"

"ROAR!"

Phoenix tripped.

"R... Ok... Calm down..."

-later-

"C-can you guys really prove my innocence?"

Phoenix prepared to see psyche locks.

"Mr. Nick, remember the question we asked Engarde."

"Oh... Uh, have you killed anyone? Answer this in a complete sentence."

"Ahem..."

I did not kill anyone, nor did I even send anyone to.

A Psyche Lock appeared.

"Oh, uh I forgot. I killed a person's pet mouse before."

And the psyche lock exploded.

"Huh. He's clean... And killing a pet mouse isn't too bad."

"Ok, now I'll tell you what happened."

-What happened-

"What did you see?"

"Well, I was just eating a steak. Somehow a pair of wool stocks landed on me."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, well... The steak was rather Rare Medium Rare. The sleeping kind."

"Ok, we only have this lion here because it was part of the Zoo in the museum," said the Guard.

"So the real culprit is the person who released him?"

"Yeah, so I guess you are not needed, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix blinked, and walked out.

"Say happy birthday to Trucy for me, Nick!"

"Me too, Mr. Nick!"

"I will."

Later...

"It was a rather tiring day today..." said Apollo.

"I had a worse one," said Athena.

"It was so stressful in class today..." said Trucy.

"I just talked to a lion," said Phoenix.

Apollo looked over.

Athena looked over.

Trucy looked over.

"... Yeah, I don't know. Maya, Pearls, and the Guard heard it too. Oh, and Trucy, Pearls and Maya wanted to say Happy Birthday to you."

"It's not my birthday..."

Apollo just took out his phone. "I'm really bored, you know."

"You've been calm today, Apollo," said Athena. "You didn't even do that thing... What was it again...?"

"I just felt pretty confident today. Apparently the rock was just a hard Flower."

"Really. So, how was your case, Athena?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, Apparently the Pillows were not burnt. They were covered in a black blanket."

"Oh. Well, my case... It just showed that the culprit who released the lion is the real person who should be there. Not the lion."

"Well, hopefully you'll get a serious case soon. Let's watch the Television."

Athena turned on the television.

"And now, back to Kiss Kiss the Movie."

"Thank you so much for rescuing me from the lake of lava water grass oily butter syrup lake!"

"No problem, Princess Ailia II. Do you want to kiss now?"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD TURN THAT OFF!" exclaimed Apollo.

Athena quick pressed the 2 button.

"We come in with news! Kiss Kiss the Movie will play on every channel for 2 Hours! Enjoy."

Athena turned off the television. "Let's just play Monopoly."

"No, we should play Sorry Slide."

"No, it should be Uno!"

The three were arguing while Phoenix was looking in the basement.

"Gah!"

Phoenix ran out. A Lion jumped out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LAWYERS!"

Bomberman ran in and slapped the Lion. The Lion hit the window, and landed in the matress.

"Ok... Good thing the Window was open the entire time."

"EEK! A LION!"

(Oh, it might be late for this, but all these shocking moments are played with JFA cornered.)

"Oh my god!"

Phoenix examined the thing. It was a leather lion suit. "Huh... Maybe I should go further into this case."

And then Maya and Pearl went through the window. "ALRIGHT! Perfect shot!" exclaimed Franziska.

"Uh...?" stammered Phoenix.

"She has a new hobby," said Maya.

2 chapters from now will continue the case. The next one will be "Turnabout Countdown: Re-Told"


	4. Turnabout Countdown: Possibilities

"Alright, Mr. Payne... I believe this person did the explosion."

Ted Tonate pointed at a picture of Juniper Woods.

"Isn't this too risky?"

"Remember-there's the matter of the Bomb..."

And this is what happened instead, if it had gone differently. Four ways to have ended this.

1. If Juniper had not owned Bum Rap Rhiny.

2. If Apollo had not been injured in the first place.

3. If Phoenix did not get his badge yet.

4. If Bomberman was a lawyer when this happened.

Number One: No Bum Rap Rhiny. Had there been no Bum Rap Rhiny, the Judge was suspected.

"Court is now in session for Judge," said Judge Baker.

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor."

"And Huh, I thought Mr. Red Monkey Lawyer was going to be my competition," said Payne.

"Well, we just got a submit of Replacement for Mr. Justice. He was injured in the bombing anyway."

"Alright..."

And then the trial just goes on. I'm too lazy to type it all out.

"Objection!"

Phoenix opens the door. "I can prove that Juniper-"

The bailiff whispers something. "Oh... Never Mind."

Phoenix walks outside.

"So... This court finds the judge-"

"Um..."

"Oh! I mean, this court finds that judge..."

Y

"Court dismissed!"

Number 2: Apollo had not been injured. If he had not been injured, Athena would not have been traumatized revealing a greater plot.

"Hey, can I have a copy of Dual Destinies?"

"Sure, but you're the first person to buy one."

"How come?"

"The free trial made everyone bored, and no one wanted to buy a copy."

"Oh... Never mind then."

Well. This was boring, because not even Phoenix appeared in this new version demo.

Number 3: If Phoenix did not get his badge yet.

Let's just skip the parts everyone knows, then the point of the flashback.

"As you can see, there's no room for debate."

'Come on, Boss...'

Meanwhile near outside...

"OBJECTION!"

"You are not allowed in!"

"I have to! I was called to substitute!"

"By who!?"

"By Athena Cykes!"

"We have no Athena Cykes in the court trials..."

"The case of bombing Courtroom No. 4! She substituted Apollo Justice!"

"Oh. The court can not be entered because that just ended!"

"What?!"

10 seconds earlier...

"Indeed, we find the defendant... Y!"

3 seconds later, after Phoenix mentioned Athena's name...

"... Just ended!"

"What?!"

Number 4: If Bomberman was a lawyer when this happened. Once he was a lawyer...

"Pay attention, everyone... I did it!"

"We declare Juniper Woods... NOT GUILTY!"

And that's all XD

-picture of Phoenix wearing a Gemini Man suit, Picture of Blackquil with a beak, and picture of Fulbright in a Glass of juice half full... Or was it half empty?-


	5. Poppy Wright: Ace Attorney

I'm holding off "Zee Turnabout" to bring a new set of cases. Short cases since this lawyer is new. So it's like. Meh.

Case 1: Turnabout Roundabout

"Being a childhood friend, David Payne will be defended by the most distracted lawyer in California, Poppy Wright, on a case in the park on the playground. Will it be a walk in the Park, or as hard as finding a needle in a haystack?"

Case 2: Turnabout Records

"A top music producer was murdered in the recording studio, and Johnny Davis is accused! Poppy Wright will be facing off a very scared prosecutor, but still focused and smart, Ryan Cykes."

Case 3: Justice Turnabout

"Accused of murdering Madelyn Hazelnut, Amelia Justice will be turning up some unclear memories of the Defense and Prosecution. But will Ryan stop her before she reveals his secret?"

Case 4: Turnabout out of the Bag

"After his secret was revealed, Ryan Cykes hides from the courtroom for a while. But that destroyed his alibi and created a motive of injuring, not murdering, Amelia Justice. But was it really him?"

Case 5: Wright and Wrong

"Substituting for the prosecution, Miles Edgeworth will be going against the lawyer in this case. But the Past of Poppy Wright will be revealed as the case of murdering Manfred Von Karma occurs."

Case 6: Turnabout Crushed

Poppy Wright has injured his arm, and the suspect is Dina Polly. But when he has to defend the girl in court for this case (because the rest of the lawyers did not get picked) will he give it his all? Or will he crush her Non Guilty chance?


	6. Poppy Wright: Case 1 Trial Part 1

Case 1: Turnabout Roundabout

"Being a childhood friend, David Payne will be defended by the most distracted lawyer in California, Poppy Wright, on a case in the park on the playground. Will it be a walk in the Park, or as hard as finding a needle in a haystack?"

"Gr... No! You can't put that here!"

"But I want to put this roundabout here!"

"NO!"

"... Then... You... Shall... DIE!"

Gary Pine was pushed into the roundabout and spun against the ground. His face was squished. Then he got crushed by the giant boulder. The guy next to it wore gloves. It was Hal Poppom. He was holding David's gloves, and threw them on the roundabout, and he ran off.

I put spoilers because almost every 1st case has one spoiler.

-Next Day, trial Part 1-

"Court is now in session for David Payne."

"The Prosecution is ready, your Honor," said Gaspen Payne.

"Zzz..."

"MR. WRIGHT!"

"Huh-what-who-where...?! Oh... Sorry... I was up all night studying the case..." said Poppy Wright.

"Well, at least it was studying the case."

"Ahem... Shall we start...?" asked Gaspen.

"Yes. Opening Statement please."

"Let's let the DEFENSE give it. He should know for studying all night."

"Um..."

"Alright... Who was the victim, Mr. Wright?"

"Uh... Gabe Pine...?"

"GARY Pine, Wright."

"And the accused?"

"Dave Pain?"

"No. David Payne."

"WAIT, I'M GOING AGAINST MY SON?!"

("He has a son? Wow, didn't know a girl could be that low.") Thought Wright.

"And the cause of death?"

"Roundabout Fake Squashing?"

"No, that was a before injury. He was crushed by a giant boulder."

"Alright..."

Poppy then fell asleep again.

"Wright, you haven't answered one question correctly exact but close."

"Sorry... My boss did a harsh method to get me to remember... But it did not work."

And suddenly a whip hits him. His boss was Mina Grossberg. And he was somehow in handcuffs.

"I was just arrested."

Poppy sweat dropped. "(I'm doing this on my own?!)"

The Judge just sweats. "Are we sure this kid can actually be a lawyer?!"

Gaspen Payne blinks. "Well, let's see this kid's answer..." while sweating himself.

Poppy Wright does a thinking pose. (Almost all of his poses are like Phoenix's.) "(Do I really need to be swapped out?)"

-Yes

-No

"No. I don't need to. I just-"

Poppy was suddenly given a cup of coffee. The Judge gave it. "All I need is an answer. You are sleepy, so I gave you coffee to keep you focused."

Poppy blinks. He finished drinking. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Alright, let's bring the detective up."

Ida IQueve walked up. "Hello! So, do you want the Testimony first, or the Evidence?"

"Evidence please."

"I'll just speak it."

-random minutes later-

"Woah."

The Walls were turned green, while Poppy Wright's bench was cluttered with paper stocks.

-Roundabout added to Court Record-

-Boulder added to Court Record-

-Lollipop added to Court Record-

-David Payne added to Court Record-

-Gary Pine added to Court Record-

-Gaspen Payne added to Court Record-

-Ida IQueve added to Court Record-

-Judge added to Court Record-

-Crime Scene added to Court record-

-Attorney's badge added to Court Record.-

-Autopsy Report added to Court record-

-Sonic the Hedgehog added to Court Record-

-Coke Vs Pepsi Poster added to Court Record-

-Hal Poppom added to Court record-

-Apollo X Athena sketches added to court record-

-Disorganized Penalty added to c-

"Gah!"

"Sorry, wrong penalty. I meant towards Gaspen Payne because he had too many pages of this stuff!"

"Your Honor... This is the Defense's Son's Journal!" yelled Payne.

Wright face palmed. "Dang it, Troy..."

"Well I had trouble with grandchildren at this age..."

"... I actually don't know what to testify about DX Realizing that was a journal I studied it for 3 hours!"

"Just testify, and we'll see how weird Troy Wright, Mr. Wright's son is."

-Testimony: From a Journal-

"Day 12-29: 2 days before New Years. I ate someone's blue tie today."

"Sonic the Hedgehog is now boring ever since Sanic Boom."

"-Weird Widget making out faces-"

"Anime Nosebleed from Rose Wright"

"I saw a man on the roundabout! That Giant rock seems unsafe!"

"I ate my turtle today DX"

"Daddy just gave me a piece of paper with 20 on it. I ate it!"

...

"Uh, ok..."

A note laid on the counter from Defense Bench.

"Huh... What does it say, Bailiff?"

"'I have to help the turtle get out. When I'm back I'm either coming back with or without the turtle."

And Poppy jumped out. With the turtle on the bench.

"... Don't worry about this. It came out of his mouth."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Ok... Your son is weird."

"... Wait! I just noticed a statement!" yelled Poppy Wright.

"What is it?!"

"I saw a man on the roundabout! That Giant Rock seems unsafe!"

"But, we can't prove that this was on the day of the murder!"

Poppy Wright thinks. "(Can I not prove this was on the same day?)"

"... I can, your Honor. On the Autopsy report, it says the date- 12-29."

Theme of Objection Theme (Not cornered.) is Thought Route from DD

"What?!" yelled Gaspen Payne!

The gallery started yelling.

"Order in the Court!"

"By my memory, I took him to the park to play with his friend at 5. I think her name was Trucy. Whatever, what time does it say on the Autopsy Report?"

"The time was Five-Five..."

"The Roundabout is 4 minutes from where I entered!"

"Wait, so the 2 were WITNESSES!"

Everyone gasps.

"Yeah!"

"Only one problem I see."

"What's that?"

"If the witnesses are your children..."

-cut music-

"... Would they not lie on your commands?"

Payne blinks. "Uh, your honor... About that-the next witness is Rose Wright..."

Hammer slam.

"Alright. I expect no objections from anyone?"

...

"Alright, bring the girl in."

...

"State your name and Occupation, witness."

"My name... Is Rose Wright..."

Rose cries.

"What's the matter, little girl?"

"When this happens, she wants her orange juice," said Poppy. The Bailiff walks like a robot over and holds a cup of orange juice in Rose's hand.

"Huh."

The Bailiff then gives a mint to Poppy. "..."

"Go ahead, take it. It keeps you focused."

Poppy then puts it in his mouth. "Thank you!"

"Now please testify."

"..."

"... Um, Payne. You have the right Wright, right?"

"... I think it should have been Troy."

Rose then runs to the bench. "I'm scared, Daddy..."

Troy suddenly crashes through the wall. "TROY WRIGHT, OCCUPATION UNEXPECTED KID!"

"Gah!" yelled Gaspen.

"Ok, so testify, Witness..."

This was such a pain to make with my other stories around me DX


	7. Poppy Wright: Case 1 Trial part 2

Evidence

Attorney's Badge: Got it 2 days ago.

Autopsy Report: Crushed by a rock at 05 05

Victim Watch: Stopped at 05 05. Autopsy Report entered while looking at this. Crushed by rock.

Evidence in Journal: Is Troy's. Caused a major panic in the room.

Boulder: Collected because it dealt the final blow to Gary Pine

Note: Take Kids to park at 5. Made it to park at 4 minutes after 5.

Diary: "I saw a man on the roundabout! That rock seems unsafe."

Other evidence: I was too lazy to put this in.

Profiles

Gaspen Payne: I consider him to be lazy.

David Payne: The defendant. Brother of the Prosecutor.

Troy Wright: My son.

Gary Pine: The victim. Unknown past for now.

Rose Wright: My daughter. Had no idea about the murder even though Payne called her up.

Judge: Judge.

-What I saw-

"I carried a pail and a shovel and went in the sandbox."

"We build sand castles for a half minute."

"Then we saw a man run to the roundabout."

"Me and Rose ran behind the fort attached to the slide."

"We were too scared to look, but we see a man with a giant head lying down."

"I wonder, did he spill his cherry juice?"

"Because red stuff was around his head-he was drinking cherry juice, right?"

...

"Alright, I guess the witness is more serious than we thought," said Payne.

"Cross Examine him, Mr. Wright."

-What I saw-

"I carried a pail and shovel and went in the sandbox."

"We build sandcastles for a minute."

"Objection!"

Poppy Wright points the finger at him.

"Are you sure you build sandcastles for a minute?" asked Poppy.

"Yeah, I'm sure..."

"Well ok. So, did you check what time elapsed between you building, and seeing the man on the roundabout?" said Poppy.

"I think 40 seconds?" said Troy.

"Well, impossible. First off..."

-Watch-

"It stopped at exactly 0505. If you got there in 4 minutes, played for a minute, then 40 seconds saw the man spinning..."

-objection theme-

"Then it would be 40 seconds AFTER the watch says!"

The record stops.

Judge blinks. Payne blinks. The gallery blinks.

"... I have proof!"

-autopsy report-

"See, if it were to have that time, I believe it would stop at later than 40 seconds after the time it stopped. But the Boulder stopped it, so it's EXACTLY on the dot, 505!"

-cornered music is Bowser's Inside Story boss fight soundtrack-

"What?!" yelled Troy.

"Yes, you heard me. In fact, the autopsy report said the watch gave the facts!" yelled Poppy.

"That rotten detective!" exclaimed Payne. "Lazy enough not to do a real autopsy!"

"See, it should be a delay of time from Gary Pine. But, it's exactly while he was spinning... Like Troy said!"

"... Ok, Mr. Wright... But quick question."

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"While that time..."

-cut music-

"Did anyone see who used the Boulder?"

"Huh?" asked Poppy.

"What?" asked Rose.

"... Oh!" said Payne. "Well, this moment sort of reminds me of that Bombing of the Courtroom case..."

"... Actually... I did!" said Troy.

"?!"

"Yes, I saw who did it!"

The judge blinks.

"It was...-"

Troy suddenly falls over.

"... Oh dear! Bailiff, send someone in here! We must see what happened!" exclaimed the Judge.

"Alright!" exclaimed Bailiff.

...

"While that was happening... Let's just call in our next witness."

"Indeed. We have the groundskeeper, Hal Poppom," said Payne.

"What?" asked Judge.

"Yes. The groundskeeper."

...

"Name and Occupation please-" started Payne, then Judge reminded him he already answered that.

"Oh, uh... Ahem, testimony please."

Poppy suddenly sees a star in front of him. "Wha- Does anyone else see this star?"

Suddenly time stood still. Poppy was the only one moving.

"...opp..."

"Huh?" asked Poppy.

"... py Wright..."

"..." said Poppy.

"POPPY!" yelled a sudden orb with random shoes under him and a tiny star floating on top of him.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Poppy.

"It's me... your dead father!" exclaimed the orb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Poppy.

"Sike, it's just the spirit mailman. I come in with some news to notify you, but you should only tell this if you have evidence to back it up... And maybe some indirect knowledge for the person you tell," said the mailman.

"Oh. A minute ago you scared me. And 30 seconds ago you scared me again," said Poppy.

"The mailman scares ghost dogs. It's harder to do than humans," said Mailman, smiling.

"So, what's the news?"

"Remember, don't add this to the court record. Hal Poppom is the one who murdered Gary Pine. But he also killed someone else."

"What?" asked Poppy.

"Don't worry, I contacted the Judge about this other crime, but hid the name so you'd have more fun," said the mailman. "Remember, the evidence you need... Is your Daughter."

"What?"

Update: My Daughter. Sprite Mailman claims that she's an important piece of evidence.

"Nice update," said Mailman. "Oh, and you could call me Lolly, if you want. I eat lollipops everyday and every night. Here's a random remote to call me to help."

"Really? I don't really need it, I want to do my best fair and square."

"Good boy. Here's a giant lollipop."

Lolly then puts a giant lollipop in his hand, and unfreezes time, dissapearing.

"We don't see a star, Poppy- wait, where did you get that lollipop?" asked Payne.

"... I pulled it out of my hair," said Poppy.

"Ok?" asked Payne.

-Grounds-

"I-"

Rose suddenly jumps in between the testimony. "HEY! THAT WAS THE ADULT THAT STOLE MONEY!"

Poppy looks shocked. Payne also.

-Cornered music-

"Wait, is she the girl that... Was the victim of the Robbing the lollipop bank?!"

'Told you so,' said the hidden spirit, Lolly.

"Wait, what are the grounds of this?!" exclaimed Judge.

"Here!"

Rose suddenly throws a picture. "Troy gave me this picture when he worked part time as a security camera operator!"

"What?!" This is the witness Carrying 4 bags of 1000 1000 bills EACH?!"

Poppy then stares at Rose. "TAKE THAT!" yelled Rose.

"Wright, control your daughter!" exclaimed Judge. "We still don't have proof that Poppom killed the victim!"

"Take that!" yelled Rose. "Here's a video TROY had recorded!"

...

"Gr... No! You can't put that here!"

"But I want to put this roundabout here!"

"NO!"

"... Then... You... Shall... DIE!"

Gary Pine was pushed into the roundabout and spun against the ground. His face was squished. Then he got crushed by the giant boulder. The guy next to it wore gloves. It was Hal Poppom. He was holding David's gloves, and threw them on the roundabout, and he ran off.

Meanwhile David Payne was just pushing his son on the swing for 30 minutes. Then the police came and arrested him while he was getting his son ice cream.

"AND... EVIDENCE TROY HAD WITNESSED THE ENTIRE THING!"

-Video tape presented-

-Troy Pass out records presented-

-David's gloves presented.-

"Wait, why weren't these items presented before the case?!" exclaimed Judge.

"BECAUSE NO ONE ASKED A LITTLE GIRL ABOUT EVIDENCE!" yelled Rose. "VIDEO TAPE IS TROY'S, PASS OUT RECORDS HAD HAL POPPOM'S FINGERPRINTS ON HIS NECK, AND DAVID'S GLOVES HAVE HIS FINGERPRINTS ON THE INSIDE!" yelled Rose.

"Rose, calm down... You need your Orange juice," said Poppy.

"Yay!" Then Rose runs out to get Orange juice.

"... Your daughter is a better lawyer than you. Wow," said Payne.

"... She gets A+'s all year," said Poppy. "And graduated 6th grade at 4. She's a prodigy."

"Nice," said Payne.

-afterword-

Poppy took his children and David's family (along with Gaspen and David, with the Judge) to a meal. Everyone needed a calm down after Rose's intense breakout, Hal Poppom's Breakdown, and random gunfire when Poppom tried to shoot everyone, then he was shot by the police.

"This lobster is delicious!" said Lolly, who took it without anyone seeing that it was him carrying it while they thought it was a floating lobster.

End of first case. IT WAS SO TIRED MAKING THE POPPY WRIGHT SERIES WITH AN ACTUAL TRIAL SENSE!


	8. 500 View Randomness

400 View special. Here comes ULTIMATE RANDOMNESS! Btw this happened before the events of Trials and Tribulations.

-A Strange Mix

Phoenix was eating his cereal, Trix. Suddenly a rabbit runs in. "TRIX!"

Suddenly Pearl comes in. "Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!" Suddenly a nyan cat flies out of nowhere and takes the cereal. "MY TRIX!"

Phoenix just stared as the rabbit chases it away. "... Ok, to Cocoa Puffs."

He eats Cocoa puffs. But before he took the 2nd scoop, a bird flies in.

"I'M COOCOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! COOCOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! COOCOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!"

The bird flies away with the bowl.

"... I-I'll just eat McDonalds."

"Can I get a kids meal, Mr. Nick?" asked Pearl.

"Sure, Pearls."

Phoenix walks to the door. "If you need any help Ms. Hood is next door."

Phoenix then leaves. Then suddenly Franziska walks in. "Excuse me, where's Wright?" asked Franziska.

"..."

Pearl does not recognize her so she told her that he went to McDonalds.

"Thank you."

Franziska walks outside.

"Now to eat my breakfast-"

"NYAAH!"

Pearl then sees a 22 year old man being whipped by Franziska. (It's 22 year old Poppy)

-Poppy's POV-

I had just adopted two children and are now playing tag with them. One of them was a rather... Brain challenged boy. The other was a prodigy in life, and was already in 4th grade. I ran away when a teal haired woman whipped me. The children ran into a doghouse.

I ran to McDonalds, and jumped onto the roof, then leaped into Taco Bell.

-Random Cloud POV above the Agency-

Pearl left the building and ran into Ms. Hood's house. She was being chased by the Television. The television showed a random guy running and the TV DID THE EXACT THING XD anyway, let's just leave this alone.

(I'm just randomly going to cancel Zee Turnabout for Case 2 of Poppy Wright.)


End file.
